


How Far I'll Go

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Children, Family, Fluff, Happy, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Moana - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: The whole family is obsessed with Moana. (Except Derek).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moana is the SHIT. How far I'll go is the SHIT. I want to be known for my kid fics. Please comment and kudos   
> Xx  
> T  
>  Also "how far I'll go" is on Spotify if you want to listen to it for the rest of your life.

"Daddy can we listen to Moana?" Isabella asks.   
"Didn't I say it's bath time?"   
"We could listen to the speaker?" His four year old suggests, blue eyes wide.  
"I suppose, if Papa sets it up."   
"Papa!" Isabella hollers, running into the living room, where Derek is playing with their three year old Isaac and their seven year old Ivy, "Papa will you play Moana!" 

"Sure Bellie, just give me a minute,"  
"Papa now! Isaac and I gotta take a tubby!"  
"Don't wanna tubbie," Isaac whines,   
"You have to, you stink," Ivy says, changing her barbies dress.   
"Ivy!" Stiles snaps, "No!"   
"Sorry," she sighs.   
"Issac, go with daddy and get in the tub, and I'll start, Moana for the hundredth time," Derek mumbles, heading to get his phone and the speaker.   
"Papa, Moana is wonderful! Don't complain!" Ivy shouts after him. 

Stiles fills the bath with warm water and bubbles, stripping Issac and setting him in the bath with a few dolls and cars. He strips Isabella next and sets her in the tub.   
"Moana! Moana!" She shouts.   
"Daddy, I want Moana too!" Isaac shouts.  
"Papas coming, just relax."   
Derek sets up the speaker right outside the door and starts up "How Far I'll go." 

Isaac starts splashing in time to the music, and Isabella shrieks, jumping to her feet, spraying Stiles in the process.   
"I've been standing at the edge of the water, long as I can remember," Stiles sings, soaping up a washcloth, "Never really knowing why. I wish, I could be the perfect daughter, but I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try,"

"Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back, to the place I know where I can not go though I long to be," Isabella sings, butchering the words slightly.   
"See the line where the sky meets the sea, it CALLS ME. And no one KNOWS, how far it GOES, if the wind in my sail on the sea stays BEHIND ME, one day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go!" Stiles, Isabella, Issac and Ivy scream. 

"Really?" Derek asks, poking his head into the bathroom. Ivy picks up a hairbrush and sings into it, kicking her legs on the counter. Stiles smiles as he scrubs Isaacs hair, Isabella yelling into a Barbie doll. They all yell, Stiles hitting every note and singing every lyric perfectly.   
"Cmon Der! Don't act like you don't love it."   
"Come on papa!!" Ivy shouts, staring expectantly. 

They keep staring at him, and it's the break before the next chorus when Ivy shouts again, "Please Papa!"  
Suddenly Derek's dancing his way into the bathroom, picking Ivy up off the counter and swinging her around, "See the light as it shines on the sea, yeah it's BLINDING!" He sets Ivy down with a kiss on her forehead, pulling Stiles to his feet, "but no one knows how deep it goes, and it seems like it's calling out to ME," Stiles jumps onto the toilet seat and throws his arms out, "Come find me! And let me know what's beyond that line will I cross that line?" 

Derek laughs at Stiles' dancing and crouches down to the bathtub and sing in Isabella and Isaac's face, twirling both of them around,  
"See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me!" He shouts, "and no one knows, how far it goes! If the wind in my sail on the sea stays BEHIND ME, one day I'll know how far I'll go!" He collapses on his back, dramatically sighing and Isaac busts out laughing, Isabella crouches down and then jumps up, spraying them all with water, and Stiles leans over him, stroking his cheek, brown eyes bright and wide, he leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Derek's lips, "Best husband ever."  
"Eww! Daddy!" Ivy cries, kicking out her legs at them.   
Stiles laughs against Derek's lips,   
"Again, Papa! Again!" Isaac cries.   
Derek reaches into his pocket and presses play and the song starts again, Stiles laughs against Derek's chest and he's yelling at Ivy to not stand on the bathroom counter before the song even starts and then Derek's singing softly, "I've been standing at the edge of the water, long as I can remember"   
"I love you so much," Stiles says, a smile spreading across his face.


End file.
